


Gold

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Simon gives Dash instructions. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life With Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666) by [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire). 



"Here," was all Simon said as he set the tube of glue on the table in front of Dash, then he disappeared into his room before Dash could respond. With tentative fingers, Dash lifted the tube from the wood, examining it.  _ Gold Glue _ . 

 

"The hell?" Dash muttered, turning it over and over in his hands. Simon's door slammed open, he strode in, set a box on the table with a clatter, then disappeared again muttering something about having to spell it out and how was he the most adult out of the three of them?

 

Or something like that.

 

Dash tilted the box down and looked inside at the pieces of Marshall's New York Giants Commemorative Plates. He let it fall back onto the table and looked at the glue again. "Oh," he muttered.

 

This was going to take all night.

 

The next morning, Mars woke next to Dash who refused to be roused by even the most violent of shaking. Giving up, Marshall wandered out to the kitchen to make coffee and stopped in his tracks, staring at the mantel in the living room. Displayed along it, shining in the morning sun, were his New York Giants Commemorative Plates. They glittered oddly along the cracks where they had been glued together, a sort of gold shine to them.

 

It was...beautiful.

 

In the kitchen, Simon was quietly eating breakfast, sipping at his tea. 

 

"Thank you," Marshall said as he measured out the grounds for the coffee - enough for two, as it was unlikely Dash could sleep through the smell.

 

"What for?" Simon asked.

 

"The plates."

 

"Don't know what you're talking about."

 

Mars froze, coffee pot in hand on his way to the sink, turned slowly and stared at Simon. "Well there's no way  _ Dash _ did it."

 

"Did what?" Simon asked, looking up. 

 

"Glued my plates back together."

 

Simon shrugged. "Wasn't me."

 

Mars made the coffee, working on autopilot, trying to think of how  _ Dash _ could possibly have been the one who fixed the plates. It was just so not a Dash thing to do and Marshall could not connect the act with the man he knew.

 

Still, once the coffee was brewed and breakfast made, he took a tray in to Dash who was just waking up.

 

"What's this for?" Dash asked, cocking an eyebrow as Mars set the  tray down across his lap.

 

"Thanks," Mars said, then turned and left the room.

 

Dash shrugged and started eating his eggs and bacon. This was more than he'd been expecting anyway, and he wasn't about to question it. That would only lead to more arguments and fights and he was pretty sure Simon's entire plan with the glue and the plates was to minimize those.

 

So, for Simon, Dash would let it lie.

 

Yeah. For Simon.


End file.
